We are requesting funds to support travel, registration, room and board for some of the participants in the third Gordon Conference on Staphylococcal Disease to be held at the Proctor Academy, Andover, New Hampshire, August 9-13, 1993. There will be nine scientific sessions held over five days on specific topics of interest to those doing research on staphylococci and related disease states. The nine Discussion Leaders will moderate a total of twenty-three oral presentations. In addition, there will be daily poster sessions to encourage participation of young investigators and investigators in training. Session topics include toxins, toxic shock syndrome, antimicrobial resistance, bacterial interference, construction and biology of cellular constituents, cell surface structures, gene regulation and the design and discovery of new antistaphylococcal antimicrobials. The meeting will be international, with the chairman and 40% of invited participants from outside the continental United States. In addition, the participation of students and trainees will be encouraged.